


Научный эксперимент

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: – Эй, скажи, ты действительно считаешь, что у меня чудесные ресницы?
 
Или фик, в котором стая напивается, а Дерек говорит, что он на самом деле думает о Стайлзе.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It was for Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732978) by [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse). 



> Перевод для дорогой Лины в ДР ❤

*** * ***

  
  
– Почему твое сердце бьется так громко?  
  
– Доброе утро, – улыбается Стайлз, слушая протяжный стон рядом. – Как самочувствие?  
  
Он видит, как приоткрывается один глаз в ответ на его веселый самодовольный тон. Вообще-то, после вчерашнего Стайлз имеет полное право быть самодовольным, хотя он по-прежнему впечатлен, что Дереку удается злобно зыркать даже одним глазом. Тем более с похмелья.  
  
– Я тебя ненавижу.  
  
– Вчера ты говорил совсем другое, – ухмыляется Стайлз бледному Дереку. – Эй, скажи, ты действительно считаешь, что у меня чудесные ресницы?  
  
Дерек закрывает глаза и жалобно стонет, на что Стайлз лишь счастливо смеется. Да, он ужасный человек, но ни за что не позволит Дереку забыть эту ночь.  
  


*** * ***

  
  
Они с Лидией случайно наткнулись на специальную смесь аконита. Многие годы с помощью своих исследований им удавалось спасать волчьи задницы своих друзей из множества передряг. И сейчас Лидия объясняет возможности этой аконитовой смеси, когда ее прерывает Скотт, за что зарабатывает холодный недовольный взгляд.  
  
– Прости, – смущенно бормочет Скотт, прежде чем продолжить. – Но что значит «снижает сопротивляемость нашей иммунной системы»?  
  
– Что ты сможешь воспользоваться лекарством от простуды, и оно действительно подействует, – отвечает Стайлз.  
  
– Мы не болеем простудой, Стайлз, – вздыхает Дерек. – Я тебе уже сто раз говорил.  
  
– Это всего лишь пример, ворчун.  
  
Дерек бросает на него взгляд, в котором не так уж и много раздражения – что еще раз доказывает, какого прогресса достигли их отношения. И Стайлз просто посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.  
  
Скотт на мгновение кривится, но тут же вспоминает свой вопрос:  
  
– А что насчет алкоголя?  
  
Стайлз качает головой.  
  
– Конечно, алкоголь тоже подействует… Чувак, нет.  
  
– Айзеку через две недели будет двадцать один.  
  
Стайлз оглядывает всех вокруг – беты ухмыляются, глядя друг на друга, а Айзек смотрит на него с надеждой – поворачивается к Лидии за поддержкой, но та лишь пожимает плечами. Посмотрев на Дерека, Стайлз вздыхает, когда вместо строгого отказа видит лишь любопытство в его взгляде.  
  
Вздохнув еще раз, Стайлз сжимается от победного вопля Скотта.  
  
– Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
  


*** * ***

  
  
Ничего хорошего из этого не выходит. Стайлз совсем не ханжа, ему уже двадцать один и он много раз был пьян, несмотря на то, что его отец – шериф.  
  
Стайлз любит иногда выпить, это действительно бывает весело. Они с остальной человеческой частью стаи – Лидией, Эллисон и Дэнни – по крайней мере раз в месяц отправляются куда-нибудь вместе, чтобы поболтать об оборотнях и закинуться яркими коктейлями с извращенными названиями. Лично Стайлз является большим поклонником «Скользкого соска»*.   
  
Но он понимает, что от пьяных оборотней нечего ожидать, кроме проблем. Тем более что большинство из них ни разу до этого не пили алкоголь. Питер и Дерек были рождены волками, поэтому никогда не пьянели, а Бойда, Айзека и Скотта обратили, когда им было по шестнадцать – в то время у них было не так много возможностей накачаться даже пивом.  
  
Тем не менее, Стайлз не может отказать им, особенно когда они используют как предлог день рождения Айзека. Пусть им со Стайлзом и понадобилось время, чтобы стать друзьями, но сейчас он любит этого кудряшку с ангельским лицом, которому трудно сказать нет, если тот чего-то хочет. Все считают, что у Стайлза глаза оленёнка Бемби, но иногда ему кажется, что это Айзек – персонаж диснеевского мультфильма.   
  
В общем, Стайлз уступает.  
  
Но сначала он устанавливает несколько правил.  
  
Правило номер один: никакого марафона по барам; гулянка будет проходить в восстановленном доме Хейлов.   
  
Отсюда вытекает правило номер два: Дерек не будет закатывать истерики и никого не убьет, если они устроят в доме бардак. Дерек опрометчиво соглашается, о чем, наверняка, очень сильно пожалеет.  
  
Правило номер три: если Питер хочет присоединиться к празднованию, он не должен вести себя, как жуткий псих.  
  
И четвертое: Стайлз ни за что не отвечает.  
  


*** * ***

  
  
Четвертое правило вылетает в трубу, когда Стайлз спасает пьяного Скотта от падения из окна второго этажа.   
  
– Я не хочу утром соскребать тебя с газона, так что давай вернемся на первый этаж, приятель. Там вся веселуха без нас пройдет.  
  
Скотт улыбается ему своей фирменной идиотской улыбкой, и Стайлз немного теряется, пытаясь отличить обычного Скотта от пьяного. Особенно когда он ссаживает Скотта на диван возле Эллисон, и тот мгновенно прикипает загипнотизированным взглядом к ее волосам. С годами ничего не меняется.  
  
Покачав головой, Стайлз закрывает глаза и считает до десяти.  
  
– Дэнни, почему Айзек раскачивается на люстре?  
  
Дэнни прослеживает за его взглядом с ироничной спокойной улыбкой, сверкая своими чертовыми очаровательными ямочками.  
  
– Он хочет быть мартышкой в свой день рождения.  
  
Стайлз кивает. _Конечно, почему бы и нет_?  
  
– А почему он только в трусах?  
  
– Питер сказал, что Айзек должен быть в костюме новорожденного.  
  
Так, правило номер три отправилось вслед за четвертым – в ту же трубу.  
  
– Дэнни, пожалуйста.  
  
– Ты кайфоломщик, Стилински.  
  
– Отсоси, Дэнни.  
  
– Я бы с удовольствием, – улыбается тот, – но думаю, мне ничего не светит. Кстати, где наш альфа?  
  
– Дэнни, _пожалуйста_ , – повторяет Стайлз, слегка краснея.  
  
– Ладно, – Дэнни закатывает глаза. – Айзек, малыш, я еще не целовал тебя в честь твоего дня рождения.  
  
Стайлз смотрит, как Айзек с удивительной для человека, выпившего полбутылки текилы, грацией прыгает из-под потолка прямо Дэнни на колени.  
  
– Кажется, рефлексы оборотня по-прежнему работают. Замечательно, – комментирует Лидия, черкая что-то в блокноте.  
  
– Ты что, записываешь все это? – недоверчиво спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
– Каждый эксперимент должен быть законспектирован, Стайлз, – спокойно отвечает Лидия.  
  
– Так вот почему ты согласилась на это!  
  
Лидия вновь пожимает плечами.  
  
– Это ради науки.  
  
– Скотт почти выпал из окна, а Айзек разбил люстру, ну, погнул – точно.  
  
– А еще Питер ходит голым и всех обнимает, – произносит Дэнни, пока Айзек прижимается губами к пульсирующей жилке у него на шее.  
  
Стайлз смотрит на него, вздрагивает и поворачивается к Лидии с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
– Если голый Питер полезет ко мне обниматься, пообещай, что пристрелишь меня.  
  
Лидия согласно кивает.  
  
– А где Бойд и Дерек? – спрашивает Стайлз, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, потому что Дэнни и Айзек снова сосутся, а Лидия строчит что-то в блокноте. _Ради науки_.  
  
Эллисон отстраняется от Скотта, который до сих пор занят своим фетишем – нюхает ее волосы.   
  
– Бойд сделал себе башню из подушек в библиотеке и уснул в обнимку с книжкой. Он хотел, чтобы ты прочел ему сказку.  
  
– Это еще одна причина, почему Бойд – мой любимчик, – провозглашает Стайлз, обещая себе, что завтра обязательно ему почитает. – А Дерек?  
  
Ответом ему служит тишина, и Стайлз в ужасе произносит:  
  
– Пожалуйста, скажите, что мы не потеряли нашего альфу. Кто-нибудь, успокойте меня.  
  
Дэнни отворачивается от Айзека, из-за чего тот жалобно скулит. Дэнни нежно воркует и успокаивающе целует его в лоб. Стайлзу остается лишь надеяться, что его сейчас не стошнит.  
  
– Последний раз я видел Дерека, когда он шел наверх вслед за тобой с бутылкой джина в одной руке и виски – в другой.  
  
– Отлично, он смешивает алкоголь, – стонет Стайлз, направляясь к лестнице. – Я не собираюсь больше нянчиться с вами. Только не дайте бетам уснуть на спине, чтобы они не захлебнулись в собственной блевотине.  
  
– Веселись! – кричат Дэнни и Лидия ему в спину. Потому что они – зло и, кажется, пора их исключить из команды людей.  
  
– Обязательно. Пьяный альфа – это же так весело, – бормочет Стайлз, поднимаясь на второй этаж.  
  
– Можешь повеселиться со мной.  
  
Стайлз поворачивается и смотрит ухмыляющемуся Питеру в глаза и ни на миллиметр ниже.  
  
– Подойдешь ближе, и я закричу «насилуют» так громко, что услышит даже мой отец.  
  
– Кайфоломщик, – дуется Питер.  
  
Стайлз присматривается к нему повнимательнее.  
  
– Ты не настолько пьян, как остальные.  
  
Питер в ответ лишь улыбается, и Стайлз качает головой:  
  
– Ты реально псих.  
  
Питер смеется, словно это комплимент.  
  
– Дерек ждет тебя в твоей комнате. Веселитесь, ребятки.  
  
Стайлз дожидается, пока Питер уйдет, прежде чем направляется в свою комнату. Да, у него есть комната в доме Хейлов, у них у всех есть. Это было невероятно милое решение Дерека, когда тот восстанавливал свой семейный дом.  
  
Оказывается, Дерек умеет быть невероятно милым, особенно, когда вы этого не ожидаете.  
  
– Привет.  
  
– Хэй, приятель, – тянет Стайлз, глядя на Дерека на своей кровати, рубашка и джинсы которого полурасстегнуты. _Отлично_.  
  
– Алкоголь – классная штука, – счастливо говорит Дерек.  
  
– Уверен?  
  
– Да, иди сюда, – Дерек машет рукой, чуть не попадая себе по лицу. – Он придает мужества.  
  
Стайлз подходит и неловко садится на краешек кровати.  
  
– Мужества?  
  
– Да, – ухмыляется тот, и через мгновение Стайлз вскрикивает, с удивительной скоростью оказываясь лежащим на спине под Дереком. Чертовы оборотни, даже в пьяном состоянии они невероятно быстрые.   
  
– Хм, привет? – пищит Стайлз.  
  
– Привет, – повторяет Дерек, нависая над ним. – Ты такой красивый, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз нервно смеется. А что еще ему остается?  
  
– Ты пьян.  
  
– Да, – кивает Дерек. – Но ты все равно красивый. Завтра я уже не буду пьян, а ты по-прежнему будешь прекрасен: с прекрасными глазами, прекрасным ртом, прекрасными родинками – у тебя все прекрасное.  
  
Стайлз улыбается, чувствуя, что смущенно краснеет.  
  
– Дерек.  
  
– Я без ума от тебя.  
  


*** * ***

  
  
– Ты рассказывал о своих чувствах, затем сказал, что у меня чудесные ресницы и уснул прямо на мне – я еле выбрался. Ты в курсе, что весишь, как слон?  
  
Дерек с покрасневшими кончиками ушей смотрит на него, открыв рот.  
  
– Я…  
  
Стайлз смотрит в ответ и чувствует, как с лица сходит краска и сжимается сердце.  
  
– Ты не это имел в виду? Ух ты, это немного неловко.  
  
– Нет, Стайлз, – восклицает Дерек, приподнимаясь.  
  
– Нет?  
  
– Ну, да – это немного неловко, – смущенно отвечает Дерек, – но вчера я говорил именно то, что думаю.  
  
Стайлз чувствует, как губы растягиваются в улыбке, особенно когда Дерек отвечает ему тем же.  
  
– Да?  
  
– Да.  
  
Стайлз наклоняется, мысленно проклиная утреннее дыхание, когда снизу доносится крик Скотта:  
  
– Почему я сплю в обнимку с Питером?  
  
– Ладно, я счастлив, что у нас все так хорошо разрешилось, но давай договоримся, что больше такого никогда не повторится. Пьяные оборотни – это очень, _очень_ плохо, Дерек.  
  
– Боже мой, Питер голый! Голый Питер обнимает меня! Эллисон! _Лидия_!!!  
  
– Это был научный эксперимент.  
  
Дерек согласно кивает Стайлзу, слушая продолжающие доноситься снизу крики.  
  
– Договорились.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился фик, пожалуйста, не поленитесь перейти по ссылке и поблагодарить автора хотя бы лайклом :D  
> вам мелочь, а ему приятно ❤.❤
> 
> Размещение на других сайтах только с разрешения автора и переводчика ;)


End file.
